Jeux de vilains
by Marjoriie
Summary: Une soirée entre amis, une ambiance sympa. Un jeu qui dérape, et trois amis se retrouvent impliqués. OS  Edward/Emmett/Bella.


_**Salut tout le monde ! **_

_**C'est un poste imprévu, puisque j'ai écris cet OS il y a de cela un bon moment maintenant et qu'il est déjà apparu sur d'autres plateformes avant que je ne l'assume vraiment et le poste ici.**_

_**C'est totalement différent de ce que j'ai pu faire auparavant mais apparemment ça a plus à quelques personnes, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

_**Je préviens tout de suite, il n'est quasiment question que de sexe, donc mineurs, de préférence, abstenez-vous.**_

_**Bisous  
**_

* * *

Jeux de vilains.

POV Emmett.

_Cette soirée était un truc de ouf. _J'en organisai pas souvent, parce que mon colloc', Edward, était pas très chaud pour ce genre de chose. Lui et sa copine étaient de vraies sangsues. Toujours en plein bouche-à-bouche. _Parfois ils me collaient une trique d'enfer rien qu'à les regarder._

Ce soir nous n'étions pas nombreux, mais l'alcool et les pétards coulaient à flots. _Pas très catholique quoi! _Toute la bande était là : Jasper, Rosalie et Alice. On se suffisait à nous-mêmes et on aimait passer du bon temps tous ensemble.

Edward faisait un peu la gueule au début. Il avait pas vu sa Bella depuis plus de 2 semaines et il était très irritable le pépère. _Il devait avoir les boules bleues à force de pas pouvoir se vider les couilles. _Surtout quand on sait quel rythme ils avaient lui et la fausse timide. _Oui, fausse timide. Cette nana hurlait plus fort que ce que j'avais jamais entendu._

Pourtant, il était parvenu à se détendre un peu avec un ou deux bédos et les shoots successifs de téquila que nous enchainions tous. Ou presque puisqu'Alice refusait de boire ou fumer vu qu'elle devait reconduire Rose et Jasper. On avait décidé de tout oublier ce soir, et la seule solution que nous avions trouver pour noyer nos cerveaux était l'alcool et la fumette. _Fort, vite et en grande quantité._

On avait commencé avec le jeu « je n'ai jamais » qui nous avait valu quelques crises de rire, puis nous avions enchainé sur un « action ou vérité » un peu amélioré… Les potes jouaient bien le jeu et avec les substances qui nous contrôlaient on s'amusait vraiment.

Quand le jeu en était arrivé à moi, j'avais dû raconter ma première fois avec une certaine honte.

-Elle s'appelait… Euh… Tina, Tiana ou Tanya. Je sais plus en fait.

-On s'en fout de ça Emmett, on veut le croustillant. _Trépigna Alice sur les genoux de Jasper._

-Bon bah, c'était pas sa première fois, ce qui me colle encore des frissons dans le dos. Cette folle pensait faire comme les stars du porno, et elle a voulut me tailler une pipe. Bien évidemment, j'allais pas l'en empêcher hein. Alors elle s'est mise à me faire des trucs bizarres. Je comprenais même pas comment un mec pouvait aimer ça, ou pourquoi on en parlait autant. Pi cette tarée m'a mordue! Mais _vraiment _mordu hein! Pas le petit frôlement de dents bien excitant là. J'ai cru qu'elle m'en avait arraché un bout. _Racontai-je, terrifié alors que je revoyais ce moment dans ma tête._

Je revivais ce cauchemar en plein jour. Je me senti même mettre une main sur ma queue pour la protéger. Mais je n'avais pas fini. _Si je ne voulais pas risquer le gage, je devais répondre complètement. Je les connaissais mes potes complètement déjantés… _

-Toujours est-il qu'elle m'a assuré que les hommes aimaient ça d'habitude, même si j'ai appris après qu'on la surnommait l'émasculanisatrice. Putain c'est dur à dire ce mot.

La téquila et la beuh commençaient à me monter à la tête. J'avais un peu de mal à penser à peu près correctement.

-Bref, elle m'a dit que si elle m'avait fait mal, je pouvais me venger à la prenant par derrière sans préparation. Elle m'avait fait débander avec ses conneries, mais c'était tant mieux parce que comme ça je l'ai faite hurler comme une folle pendant un bon moment alors que cette salope se foutait des doigts pendant que j'étais dans son autre trou.

Je me rappelais tout ça comme si c'était y'a deux minutes. Et ce qui aurait pu être sexy sur une meuf comme Rosie était complètement dégueulasse sur une nana comme celle-là. _Mais au moins, grâce à elle je m'étais pas fait dessus pour ma première fois! _

La pièce silencieuse me fit revenir à l'instant présent. _Bah quoi? J'ai pas une teub au milieu du front, si? _Puis il éclatèrent tous de rire. J'étais surement aussi rouge qu'une tomate cuite quand je compris qu'ils se foutaient tous de ma gueule. _Même si l'info avait eut du mal à venir…_

-Ohhhh. Pauvre petit chou. Aller, demandes-moi ce que tu veux pour la peine. _Fit Rosalie, reprenant difficilement sa respiration._

_Sympa les potes… Aucune compassion pour mon Rocco. _Mais que Rosalie me propose de faire ce que je lui demandai, j'allais pas rater ça. Même, si elle avait un mec, je pouvais la pousser un peu et profiter.

-Chauffe-moi ma belle. _Souris-je._

Elle parut réfléchir un instant, mais un sourire diabolique étira rapidement ses lèvres pulpeuses. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je me roulais un bédot et l'allumai. Je sentais la fumée emplir mes poumons et me calmais en la recrachant par les narines. _Putain ça fait du bien cette merde._

Quand je relevais les yeux, je vis Rose revenir de la chaîne hi-fi, accentuant ses mouvements de hanches. _Cette meuf me faisait bander depuis le premier jour où je l'avais vu. _J'avais baisé plus d'une blonde en m'imaginant que c'était elle que je prenais sauvagement et que je faisais hurler sous les coups de mon bambou.

Une chanson assez lente et sensuelle sortait des haut-parleurs. _Rien qu'imaginer ce qu'elle allait faire me donnait un début de trique. _Ma Rosie vient se poster devant moi, l'air déterminé. En rythme, elle commença à tirer sur son haut, le remontant jusqu'en dessous de sa poitrine somptueuse. _Si je ne savais pas que mes potes nous regardaient, j'aurais déjà la tête entre ses deux monts ! _

Elle se déhancha lentement, sensuellement, tout en se plaçant entre mes jambes. Parfois elle posait ses bras sur mon torse, me regardait droit dans les yeux tout en faisant onduler son corps au-dessus du mien. _Si c'est comme ça qu'elle veut qu'on lui fasse l'amour, j'suis dispo à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit ! _J'en bavais presque tellement la vue de son corps parfait m'excitait.

Quand elle balança ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule, je cru que mon jean allait exploser avec la pression qui exerçait ma bite. _Je ne me rappelai pas avoir déjà été aussi dur… _Lorsque la musique ralenti, Rosalie se retourna, ne me donnant plus que la vue de son dos. Elle remua ses fesses juste sous mes yeux et j'eus envie de me pencher pour en croquer un bout. Mais elle avait d'autres intentions.

Elle tourna la tête de façon à pouvoir me regarder par-dessus son épaule et me fit un clin d'œil. _Putain elle a prévu quoi pour m'achever. _J'avais l'impression que j'allais venir dans mon fute comme un puceau boutonneux. _Ca n'arrivera pas à Emmett Cullen!_

Pourtant quand son cul rebondi commença à descendre en se balançant de droite à gauche je cru mourir. Enfin, son fessiers parfait entra en contact avec mon entre-jambes. Elle se frotta délibérément contre la bosse parfaitement dressée dans mon pantalon. _Si je ne me retenais pas, elle serait déjà à poil sur mon lit en train de me supplier de ne plus la faire jouir. _

Je serrais les poings pour me retenir de faire une quelconque folie. _Je la connaissais trop bien. Je savais que si j'allais trop loin elle allait m'achever sur place. _Pour me venir en aide, Dieu mit fin à cette douce torture. _Ptit Jésus, vas cacher tes yeux, sinon t'iras en Enfer ! _

Rose s'assit un peu sur mes genoux, juste le temps de me faire comprendre qu'elle savait l'effet qu'elle me faisait en appuyant sur mon sexe gonflé pour elle. Je la vis sourire et se relever. Elle retourna à sa place, de l'autre côté de la table basse, en face de moi. Elle releva les yeux et m'envoya un baiser volant d'un air coquin. _Oh mon joli petit démon… A force de jouer avec le feu, on se brûle…_

Je finissais de fumer la clope que j'avais en main pour tenter de me calmer. _A quoi bon? Ils ont tous vu dans quel état je suis de toute façon… _Sur cette pensée, je me réinstallais confortablement dans mon fauteuil et me reconcentrais sur le jeu.

- Edward, à ton tour. Après ce que je viens de faire et puisque tu es en manque, je te défis de tailler une pipe, à cette jolie banane, voir l'effet que ça nous fait à nous les femmes de vous avoir en bouche. _Déclara Rosalie, en lui tendant une banane._

_OH MARIE SAINTE MERE DE DIEU ! _Je pouvais pas regarder ça. Pas mon meilleur ami en train de faire une fellation à une banane. J'allais débander au moins, ça pouvait avoir un aspect positif.

Edward parut faire face à un dilemme en fixant le fruit tendu par Rosalie. Mais cette dernière avait l'air bien décidé, et nous savions tous que ce que Rosalie veut, Rosalie l'obtient… _Pauvre Eddie, je t'aimais bien…_

- Tu le fais où je dis à Bella que tu t'astiquai sur mes barbies quand on était gosses. _Menaça Alice._

_What the fuck ? _Je fixais Edward, ne sachant pas si cette abomination était vraie ou pas.

-Nan mais t'es folle? J'ai jamais fait ça moi! _S'emporta-t-il._

_-_Peut-être, mais ta belle ne le sait pas elle. Et je peux être très convaincante, tu le sais… _Elle lui souriait diaboliquement._

_- _T'es la pire sœur qui existe au monde. _Grogna-t-il en attrapant la banane sous ses yeux._

-Arrête de te plaindre, tu sais que tu m'aime. _S'enthousiasma son lutin de petite sœur. _

Bon gré, mal gré, Edward approcha la banane de ses lèvres. _Je frissonnai de dégoût, mais ma queue frémissait à l'idée de voir ce spectacle. _Oh putain ! J'étais en train de virer PD! J'attrapais un verre et m'enfilais rapidement deux shoots. _Ahhhhh, ça fait du bien par où sa passe ! _

Quand je relevais les yeux, je vis que tout le monde fixait Edward, l'air éberlué. Je tournai donc la tête vers mon meilleur ami et le trouvait une banane dans la bouche, les yeux fermés et l'air désorienté… Ses lèvres engloutissaient timidement l'objet que mon cerveau n'identifiait plus comme une banane, mais comme ma propre queue qui sortait et entrait dans sa bouche. _Oh. Mon. Dieu._

J'étais tellement en manque à ce moment là que je m'imaginais baiser sauvagement la bouche de mon presque frère. _J'étais devenu un pervers sexuel ! _Je senti ma mâchoire se décrocher en voyant qu'Edward prenait de un peu de confiance et faisait s'activer sa langue sur cette objet de convoitise. _Oui de convoitise, parce que j'en étais à un point où je voulais être cette banane !_

Comprenant cela, je me fis peur moi-même. Pour tenter d'oublier les images de mon meilleur pote me suçant comme un fou, je me resservis deux shoots et fumait la fin d'un bédo qui trainait dans le cendrier. _Le tout me retournai complètement. Je me rendais à peine compte qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors ou encore des yeux qui dévoraient mon meilleur ami. Ce même ami qui me donnait envie de le voir s'activer sur mon manche déjà dur…_

Je me mordais furieusement l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas aller m'astiquer dans un coin. Mais ma torture s'interrompit quand le portable d'Edward se mit à sonner. _Fuck, c'était chaud… _

Edward se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre après avoir relâché la banane avec un 'plop', faisant tressaillir mes bijoux de famille. _Wow… Je n'aurais jamais cru être excité par mon meilleur pote._

La disparition d'Edward signa la fin de la soirée. Rose et Alice rangèrent rapidement ce qui trainait alors que Jasper comatait sur le canapé et que je me repassai les images d'Eddy autour de ma queue qui m'étaient passées par la tête pendant qu'il s'occupait de la banane. _Je ne débandai pas avec ces conneries !_

Tout le monde s'en alla, il était plus de deux heures du matin. _Une petite soirée, mais bien chargée. _Ma tête me tournait un peu alors que j'allais vers le couloir nous menant à nos chambres. En passant devant celle d'Eddy, j'entendis qu'il parlait. _C'était bizarre, tout le monde était parti… _Curieux comme pas deux, j'ouvrais discrètement sa porte et jetai un œil à l'intérieur.

Ce que je vis me fis saliver… _Edward se branlait… Et pas qu'un peu… _Poussé par je ne sais quoi, j'entrai complètement dans la chambre et le dévorai des yeux. Mon pote était bien armé et les gémissements qu'il poussait tendirent la toile de mon pantalon.

-Besoin d'un coup de main ? _Lâchai-je sans même m'en rendre compte._

Edward se figea en m'entendant et releva brusquement la tête vers moi. C'est alors que je vis le téléphone qu'il avait à l'oreille parce qu'il avait manqué de le lâcher. _Ouuhh petit cochon, je vais t'apprendre moi à faire du téléphone rose… _Son visage blanc sembla inquiet et il reprit son téléphone contre son oreille.

- Bella, mon cœur je te rappel d'accord?

Il raccrocha aussi sec, ne laissant surement pas le temps à la pauvre fille de lui répondre. Mais je ne pouvais pas le lâcher des yeux. _Il avait toujours sa queue en main et était dur comme un taureau. _J'eus envie de lui infliger ce qu'il m'avait donné envie qu'on me fasse ce soir…

Sans me rendre vraiment compte de ce que je faisais, je retirai mon t-shirt et le balançai quelque part dans la pièce. Je me léchai les lèvres en fixant son énorme manche fièrement dressé. _Il en avait même une plus grosse que la même. _J'avais furieusement envie de le goûter. Lui ne bougeai pas, la main toujours sur sa queue.

Quand il me vit avancer vers lui, ses yeux se noircirent et il reprit un mouvement lent de sa main autour de son membre. _Putain c'était érotique. Mais je voulais qu'il arrête ! Je devais faire ça ! J'avais envie de le faire !_

Je ne réfléchissais plus, je ne faisais qu'agir. Je me senti à peine grimper sur le lit et retirer la main de mon pote de sa place sur ses parties intimes. Je le regardai goulument, ne réfléchissant pas. _Il bandait toujours comme un fou. Lui aussi voulait ça…_

Poussé par cette constatation, je posais ma main sur lui et me mis à le caresser lentement. _Je savais que c'était doux, mais j'étais quand même surpris de sentir celle d'un autre. Elle palpitait…_

Sans que je m'y attende, Edward attira brutalement ma tête vers la sienne. Nos bouches se rencontrèrent violement, et il força la barrière de mes lèvres avec force. _Hmmm… _Nos langues s'entrechoquèrent, me faisant frissonner. _C'était violent, mais bien plus qu'excitant._

Ma main s'activait toujours autour de lui alors qu'il me maintenait contre lui en plaquant ses mainsderrière ma tête et le bas de mon dos, juste au-dessus de mon pantalon. Je me rendais à peine compte que ce que nous faisions aurait des conséquences. _En fait je m'en foutais royalement. _

Quand je sentis sa main qui tenait ma tête glisser sur mon torse, et toujours plus bas, je ne bougeai même pas. _J'étais à l'origine de tout cela. J'en avais envie. _Je le senti bouger juste au-dessus de mon bas ventre, déboutonnant mon jean. _Putain j'avais envie de le prendre ! _Et je le ferais!

Quand enfin il m'eut libérer de mes vêtements superflus, Edward prit aussi mon sexe en main. Ma bouche auparavant sur ses mamelons retrouva le chemin vers sa bouche, et alors que je le tenais toujours, je frottais nos sexes l'un contre l'autre, nos mains se touchant alors que je bougeai des hanches_. En fait j'me comportai comme avec une nana…_

Entendre Edward grogner me fit encore durcir. J'étais au bord de l'explosion… Quand Ed relâcha ma bouche, nous étions tous deux essoufflés. Il me fit le regarder et pressa un peu mon érection, me faisant gémir.

-Tu l'as voulu, suce-moi maintenant. _M'ordonna-t-il. _

Cet ordre alla directement à ma queue. La faisant tressauter une fois de plus. Je me léchai encore les lèvres, son sexe toujours en main, et descendais lentement vers l'endroit où il me voulait. _Je l'avais voulu, il fallait assurer maintenant. _

Je continuai de branler sa longueur impressionnante et quand mon visage arriva à sa hauteur, je fixais le sexe de mon pote, duquel s'échappait quelques gouttes de liquide. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'y poussa, mais je léchai son gland et le gouttait… _Je m'étais déjà goutté en embrassant des filles après une fellation, mais ça ne m'avait pas fait le même effet… Là, j'en redemandais…_

Je jetai un œil vers Edward et vis qu'il avait les yeux clos et serrait fermement les draps dans ses poings. _Il m'appelait à continuer. Et je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter… _Je lui infligeai la même chose que ce qu'il avait fait à cette banane et qui m'avais donner envie d'en arriver là. Même si les positions étaient inversées par rapport à ce que j'avais imaginé…

Je fis courir ma langue sur toute sa longueur, comme j'aimais qu'on me le fasse, et quand je l'entendis siffler, je le glissai dans ma bouche. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre, mais je me laissai guider par la main d'Edward à l'arrière de ma tête et suçait fortement son gland, tout en léchant ce que je pouvais. _L'entendre gémir était un truc de fou. _

De la main qui ne branlait pas ce que je ne pouvais pas prendre en bouche, je me mis à me caresser avec vigueur. Quand je le senti se tendre, une idée me vint en tête. _Si on en était arrivé là, autant aller jusqu'au bout… _Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, de toute façon j'étais trop embrouillé pour ça, je remontai ma main le long de sa jambe et les lui fis écarter. Je glissai ma main sous ses couilles, et après avoir humidifier mes doigts, mon majeur alla chercher son petit trou. Quand ils furent en contact, Edward se figea. _Ah non ! Il va pas me lâcher maintenant hein ! _Je me mis à le sucer plus fortement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende et soulève à nouveau ses hanches pour s'enfoncer dans ma bouche. _Bon garçon…_

Je m'introduisais en lui, et pompai un peu. Malgré un sifflement de douleur, il ne fit rien pour me stopper alors je continuai et introduisit un nouveau doigt. Je pompai lentement. Moins vite que la vitesse à laquelle je le léchais et bientôt je le senti prêt à jouir. Mais un courant d'air me fit frissonner et je relevais la tête pour regarder si la fenêtre était fermée.

_Oh, oh… Ca sent pas bon… _Face à nous se tenait une Bella déboussolée et la mâchoire pendante. _Ca surprend chérie? _Edward rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur elle. Je le vis débander à vu d'œil. _Fuck !_

-Qu'est-ce que…

Elle s'arrêta un instant, quand je la regardai à nouveau, je fus surpris. Elle n'était pas en colère… Elle semblait même… Excitée? _Ouuuhh la coquinette!_

-Besoin d'aide peut-être? _Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du lit d'une démarche qui aurait pu me tuer._

-Bella… C'est pas ce que tu pense. _Tenta Edward en essayant de cacher son érection amoindrie. _

Je réalisai alors que j'étais nu comme un vers devant elle, et pas le moins du monde dérangé par ça. _Visiblement elle non plus…_ La fausse-timide nous observait à tour de rôle en se léchant et se mordillant les lèvres. _Viens par là chérie, on va s'amuser tu verras…_

-Non c'est sûr… Quand j'ai entendu cette voix, j'ai cru qu'une salope voulait te toucher, mais ce que je trouve me plait beaucoup plus… _Répondit-elle avec un sourire ravageur._

_Humm… Quelle belle fin de soirée en perspective. _Je vis Edward lâcher le drap qui couvrait à peine son désir, et tendre la main vers sa copine. _Miam, il accepte ! _Il attrapa sa main, puis son coude et l'attira sur le lit, contre lui, avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement. _Je me sentais laissé pour compte tiens!_

Mais Bella était trop habillée. Alors qu'elle était à califourchon, plaquée contre son mec sur qui elle se frottait sans gêne, je me glissai derrière elle et collait mon érection entre ses fesses couvertes de son jean. Elle détourna légèrement la tête de leur baiser, Edward en profitant pour plonger dans son décolleté, et me sourit en faisant ressortir ses fesses rebondies qui se frottèrent sur mon Rocco. _Ptite coquine va…_

Je me frottait un peu contre elle, dérangé par tout ce tissus. _Va falloir te mettre à notre niveau ma belle! _Alors que je voyais Edward en train de faire un suçon dans le cou de sa belle, ce qui me donna envie de la croquer moi aussi, je dégageai les cheveux de son épaules et déposai ma bouche du côté vaquant de son cou. _Elle était douce… Son parfum sucré me donnait envie de découvrir plus d'elle._

Mes mains passèrent sous son t-shirt, dans le bas de son dos. Elle s'arqua et pressa contre mes paumes, me faisant sourire. _Impatiente la petite… _Je fis courir mes mains sur sa peau laiteuse et remontais doucement ce qui la couvrait. Elle se laissa faire et Edward s'écarta un peu lorsque je voulu lui faire passer le t-shirt par la tête. Il atterrit au loin dans la chambre, mais qui donc s'en fichait? _Certainement pas moi ! _

D'office, Edward reprit les lèvres de sa belle qui se déhanchait au-dessus de lui en se frottant contre mon érection par la même occasion. _Ce satané jean allait finir par me brûler! _Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, je glissais mes mains entre eux, et allais déboutonner ce fameux pantalon alors que les mains d'Edward glissaient vers l'attache du soutien-gorge de dentelle noire de sa copine.

Le tout disparut rapidement, et Bella se retrouva en shorty noir, assorti à son soutien-gorge. _Qui aurait cru que ce t-shirt et ce jean délavés cachaient ce genre de fantaisies?… _Edward la retourna et l'allongea au centre du lit mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et se mit à genoux. Je pus enfin voir ses seins et… _oh mon dieu ce que je comprenais qu'Eddy soit en manque! Avoir de pures merveilles et ne pas pouvoir les toucher… Un véritable supplice. _

Bella se remit face à Edward et glissa deux doigts dans la bouche de son copain. Je me sentais une fois de plus comme la 5ème roue du voyais mon pote sucer les doigts de sa copine sous le regard de braise de celle-ci, et je me rappelai son petit numéro avec la banane. _Je sais Rocco, t'as envie. Moi aussi t'en fais pas._

-Emmett, tu veux bien aller chercher des capotes dans la salle de bain s'il te plait? _Fit Bella en retirant ses doigts de la bouche d'Edward._

Regardant quand même un peu ce qu'ils faisaient, j'allais dans la salle de bain, à la recherche de la boîte magique. Mais je dus me stopper en voyant leurs reflets dans le miroir. _Oh bordel de merde! _Bella avait fait glisser ses mains dans le dos d'Edward, et venait de faire pénétrer entre ses fesses les doigts qu'elle lui avait fait sucer juste avant. _Je suis mort et enterré! _

Ma queue vibrait devant cette vision. _Cette tigresse était en train de préparer son mec. Pour moi… _Alors que je les voyais retirer le dernier sous-vêtements de Bella, qui était cachée de ma vue par Edward, je tombais enfin sur la boîte au trésor et une bouteille de lubrifiant. Je les attrapai et courrais rejoindre Adam et Eve.

Alors que je regardai les doigts de Bella entrer et sortir d'Edward, je déballais une capote et l'enfilai avant de rajouter un peu de lubrifiant dessus. _J'étais déchiré mais pas con, je savais que mal fait, ce truc était une torture et Ed restait mon meilleur pote. _

Quand je revins me placer sur le lit, près d'eux, Bella s'allongea sur le dos d'elle-même et attira Edward au-dessus d'elle. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, mais je savais ce qu'ils m'avaient réserver. _Et j'avais hâte…_

Je vis qu'Edward se plaçait entre les cuisses de Bella sans même avoir emballé popole. _La chatte ! _Ah oui, la chatte. Lui il se fait celle de sa copine, donc il a pas besoin d'enrouler son Rocco dans du plastique… _Les saligots !_

J'allais pas rester comme un con, croyez-moi! Quand j'entendis Bella gémir de plaisir alors qu'Edward commençait à la pénétrer lentement, je crus défaillir. _J'allais devoir assurer ! _J'attendis qu'ils soient bien lancés pour prendre ma place derrière Edward qui ralentit un peu en me sentant. _Il savait ce qui allait arriver._

Bella ouvrit les yeux et me regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son homme couché au-dessus d'elle. Elle me sourit doucement et alla embrasser Edward en lui caressant les cheveux et la nuque pour le détendre. _Elle m'avait bien aidé sur ce coup. _Ed n'avait pas bronché et avait seulement arrêter de se mouvoir en elle. _Putain qu'il était étroit !_ Il avait serré la mâchoire, mais Bella s'était occupée de lui et n'avait cessé de l'embrasser pour le calmer. Lorsqu'il recommença ses aller et venus en elle, je compris qu'il était prêt.

Je tentai alors de me calquer sur leur rythme lent et doux. _Malgré tout ce plaisir qui commençait à former une boule intense dans mon bas-ventre, j'avais besoin de plus. Plus vite et plus fort. _Bella semblait d'accord avec moi, je sentais ses hanches plaquer celles d'Edward contre les miennes, en réclamant plus elle aussi.

-Edward, s'il te plait… Tu sais comment me faire plaisir. _Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille en me jetant un regard de braise. _

_Oh oui Eddie, fais-lui donc plaisir. _Je me fis comprendre avec un coup de rein plus fort et plus poussé qui fit gémir mes deux partenaires. _Aucun de nous ne pouvais faire quelque chose sans que les deux autres le ressente…_

Edward retira une main de sur le corps de sa copine et la posa sur ma hanche. Je me mis à sourire. _Monsieur allait me guider pour le baiser… _Progressivement, il augmenta notre rythme à tous en contrôlant nos poussées.

Nos halètements et gémissements se mélangeaient dans l'air ambiant surchauffé. _Il n'y avait que nous 3 au monde. _L'immeuble aurait bien pu s'écrouler autour de nous, personne ne s'en serait préoccupé.

Avec chaque coup de buttoir je me rapprochai de la jouissance. Je me sentais prêt à exploser! _Ce truc était intense. J'aurais pu me perdre dans les sensations. _Le fait que Bella était de plus en plus bruyante me laissais penser qu'elle n'allait plus tenir très longtemps, et qu'Edward grogna quasiment sans interruption en disait autant pour lui.

Finalement, je m'enfonçai avec force en lui encore quelque fois, le secouant lui et Bella, et je me libérais dans la capote. _Putain ça fait du bien! _Je me laissai tomber sur le lit alors qu'Edward avait ralenti son rythme.

De là où j'étais je pouvais maintenant voir les rides de concentration sur son visage. Il saisit les jambes de Bella et les plaqua contre ses hanches avant de se déchainer en elle. La tigresse s'agrippa à lui en lui griffant le dos. _Si j'avais pu, j'aurais joui une deuxième fois rien qu'à les voir faire !_

Les cris de Bella était impressionnants. _Je comprenais mieux pourquoi je l'entendais souvent depuis ma chambre. _Edward avait plongé dans son décolleté et la mordillais alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour avec acharnement. _C'était un couple bouillant._

-Oh O-oui! EdWARDDDDD!

-BellAAAAAAAA. _Rugit-il._

Il s'affala sur elle, et elle l'accueilli à bras ouvert, embrassant sa peau dégoulinante de sueur. Ce tableau m'acheva. _Ils m'avaient offert la plus belle baise que j'ai jamais eu, mais là j'étais vraiment de trop. _Je remuai un peu sur le lit, mal à l'aise. Et quand je vis qu'ils ne réagissaient pas et rester à s'embrasser tendrement, je sortis du lit et allais farfouiller pourretrouver mes affaires.

-J'vais manger un bout. _M'excusai-je._

_-_D'accord. _Répondit à peine Bella en repoussant une mèche de cheveux des yeux d'Edward qui la surplombait toujours._

C'est le cœur léger et à la fois gêné que je quittai cette chambre avec la ferme intention de ne plus jamais refaire cette magnifique erreur…


End file.
